


Trick Or Treat

by Joy_Ars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ars/pseuds/Joy_Ars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>搬文，之前在万圣节写的。<br/>佩西节假日偷溜伦敦系列。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

米克尔阿尔特塔从来不是个对万圣节兴趣浓厚的人，他所要做的只是在孩子们满怀期待的眼神中给他们大把大把的糖，至少，在今天以前他是这么觉得的。  
所以当门铃又一次响起的时候，他几乎是习惯性的低下头，等待着一个纯真笑脸的出现，可当他打开门时，看到的却是两条修长的腿。嗯......这家伙也真是够高的，他顺着腿往上看，嗯，比例也不错，和某人相当呢。诶，说到某人！阿尔特塔果不其然地看到了那张面瘫的脸。  
“不给糖就捣蛋！”荷兰人露出人畜无害的微笑，斜靠在阿尔特塔家的门前。  
阿尔特塔呆立在那里，用手戳了戳范佩西的脸颊，在确定这是真人而不是自己产生的幻觉之后，“嘭”他毫不犹豫地转身关上了门。“无聊！”  
“Miki！！Miki！！”不一会儿，范佩西闷闷的声音隔着玻璃传了进来，他站在阿尔特塔的后院里，脑袋半缩在衣领里，时不时地探出头，对阿尔特塔摆着口型说“冷”，见阿尔特塔没有什么反应，他只好敲敲玻璃门，对这个冰冷的大家伙哈了一口气，然后很认真地写了COLD四个字母。  
阿尔特塔无可奈何地打开玻璃门，摆了摆手让他进来，荷兰人又一次成功地刷新了他对于幼稚的定义。  
“Miki你真是对我越来越无情了！”他不满地吸了吸鼻子，跟着阿尔特塔一起进了厨房，顺势从背后搂住他。他微微地弯下腰，头埋在阿尔特塔的脖颈间，轻轻地啄了啄。阿尔特塔捣鼓着他的茶具，接着拍掉了荷兰人放在他腰间不安分的手，转过身递给了他一杯热茶。  
“把这喝了。”  
荷兰人乖乖地双手接过茶杯，开心地笑了起来。“我就知道Miki不会不管我的。”茶水的温热一下子温暖起了冰冷的空气，一阵温热潮湿让范佩西产生了一种惬意的困意，家的感觉。阿尔特塔把手覆上范佩西的，冰冷的触感终于在手掌下渐渐温暖起来。  
“明知道伦敦的天气，就不能多穿点么。”  
“离开太久快忘记了。”范佩西把茶杯放到一边，“而且，满脑子都是你，哪还记得这些。”他把阿尔特塔压上了流理台，手顺着西班人的脊背滑下，不怀好意地掐了一把他的臀部，在听到后者的轻哼之后满意地用手扣住他的脑袋，唇与唇交织在一起，温热的空间里喘息声被无限的放大。紧缺的空气让阿尔特塔的意识飘忽着，他无力的将手抵在范佩西的胸前，轻轻地捶着他。终于，大把的空气又一瞬间涌入，他靠在范佩西的肩上，轻柔的喘息撩拨着荷兰人。  
“Robin。”范佩西不得不承认他爱死了阿尔特塔叫他名字的时候，西班牙人独特的卷舌音对他来说就像是致命的毒药一般。  
“嗯？”  
“我得先去洗澡。”  
终于恢复了力气的阿尔特塔推开范佩西，径直走向浴室。  
很显然，阿尔特塔在玩弄范佩西这件事上是个热衷的爱好者。  
“Miki。”在哗哗的水声响起之后，范佩西小心翼翼地打开了浴室的门，“我要吃糖。”  
“桌上有。”  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”他整个人都蹭了进来，隔着浴帘看着眼前的西班牙人，“Miki你胖了。”  
“如果你一会儿还想吃糖的话就闭上你的嘴现在出去！”阿尔特塔探出脑袋，不满地瞪了一眼范佩西，噢，还有他搭起帐篷的地方。  
“好吧好吧。”范佩西摊了摊手，随后又想起什么似的转身说道，“那你一会儿能穿球衣么。”  
“你上次带给我的那件曼联的么。”  
“嗯。一直想看你穿呢。”  
“好吧，如果你现在出去的话我就会穿的。”  
范佩西心满意足地走出浴室，瞄了一眼桌上的糖，是阿尔特塔一向不怎么爱吃的奶糖。在感叹着阿尔特塔突变的口味之后随手塞一颗在嘴里。浓郁的奶香味在嘴里慢慢化开。“奶糖也不是那么难吃嘛。”他自言自语着，随后又禁不住抓了一把。

阿尔特塔穿好球衣，看着镜子中的自己。这是他第一次穿曼联球衣吧。同样是红色的球衣，却天差地别。阿尔特塔不知道当范佩西第一次穿上那件曼联球衣时是怎样的感觉。至少现在站在镜子前的他，不认识他自己。不知哪儿来的愤恨，他一把拽着龙头冲刷着镜子，影像一瞬间模糊起来，模糊的红色好像和阿森纳也没有那么不同了。然后水快速地滑下，曼联球衣又一次在视野中清晰起来。而他清楚地知道，这件球衣背后印着的是20号，罗宾范佩西。

阿尔特塔走进房间的时候，范佩西正在百无聊赖地看着电视。他扭头看到了包裹在球衣下的西班牙人，娇小的身形在巨大的球衣衬托下更为明显，这件球衣对阿尔特塔来说几乎可以称作是短裙了。西班牙人别扭地低下头，一声不吭地擦着自己的头发。  
“Miki，过来。”范佩西的声音竟有些沙哑起来。阿尔特塔顺从地走到他的面前，范佩西挪到床沿，搂过阿尔特塔的腰，后者跪到床上，分开腿，坐在了他的腿上，他们的身体紧密地契合在一起，就好像本该如此。  
范佩西隔着布料亲吻着阿尔特塔的肌肤，从心口一直吻到胸前的突起，他张开嘴轻咬住西班牙人的乳头，舌尖轻轻地扫过，让西班牙人浑身一颤，粗糙的布料摩擦地生疼，身体却迫不及待地往前送，阿尔特塔的双手插入范佩西的发间，下身难耐地摩擦着范佩西，企图得到一点慰籍。  
范佩西轻笑着松开嘴，满意地看到西班牙人撅着嘴，发出不满的呜咽声。他的手伸到球衣的下摆，惊喜地发现阿尔特塔没有穿内裤。滚烫的手掌顺理成章地贴上阿尔特塔圆滑的臀部。久违的触感让范佩西的阴茎瞬间胀大了一圈。  
“Miki，想你。”范佩西将阿尔特塔推到床上，西班牙人呵呵的笑了起来，他的双手抚上范佩西的脸颊，描绘着他的眉眼。荷兰人变了，眉眼中泻出的不再是初见时的血气方刚，反而多了一丝柔情。也许思念是会改变一个人的，它会让你看清你究竟想要的是什么，你所做的一切是否值得。而阿尔特塔知道思念也让他变成了什么样，他清楚的知道这一切是否值得。  
“我也想你，我的罗宾侠。”就算你是曼联的范佩西又如何，你也依旧是我的范佩西。不同的球衣，渐变的眉眼都不会成为阻碍我们的理由。  
他轻啄了一下范佩西的嘴角，后者偏过头咬住他的嘴唇，轻柔地拉扯着，然后舌头霸道地撬开阿尔特塔的牙齿，占据着他的口腔，每一寸，每一处。他的手不怀好意地向下移动，握住了阿尔特塔的阴茎，指甲轻巧地划过尖端，引得身下的人一颤。就当阿尔特塔准备继续享受范佩西的手淫服务时，荷兰人的手却离开了他的老二。  
“Robin....”他不满地低吟着，抬起下身摩擦着范佩西的身体，“Robin，摸摸它。”  
“不是今天。”范佩西将球衣推到阿尔特塔的胸部以上，冰冷地空气包裹住阿尔特塔裸露的肌肤，他迫不及待地贴向范佩西的身体，“今天不行。”  
噢，范佩西该死的情趣。  
范佩西亲吻着阿尔特塔的肌肤，手徘徊在腰出狠狠地捏了一把。“Miki，我就说你胖了。”他戳了戳阿尔特塔肚子上的小赘肉，原本就因为欲望得不到满足而焦躁不安的阿尔特塔更加不满了。“该死的，Robin你能别那么磨叽么！”  
“太胖了就要多锻炼呢Miki。”范佩西说着居然躺到了阿尔特塔的身旁，“Miki，坐上来。”【我靠这霸道总裁风  
阿尔特塔爬起来，跨坐到范佩西的身上，气急败坏地用力捶了他一拳。“该死的！该死的Robin！”他的双手撑在范佩西的身上，感受到范佩西硕大的阴茎摩擦着自己的后庭，憋足了一口气，他慢慢地坐下去，龟头艰难地挤进了紧致的后庭，太久没有扩张过的后庭显然对范佩西巨大的阴茎一时间难以接受，他向范佩西投出了求救的眼神，换来的只是后者鼓励性地向前顶了顶。  
在挣扎许久之后，终于，范佩西的阴茎再一次回到了他熟悉地禁区。他转身重新压住阿尔特塔，抓住他的双脚向外张开，奖励性地吻了吻他的大腿内侧，舔舐着大腿内侧的一片淤青，那是在和桑德兰的比赛时候不幸被踢到的，想起这件不愉快的事，范佩西微微皱了皱眉头，抽出阴茎，然后猛地整根没入，不停的冲撞着西班牙人的敏感点。  
“哈...嗯...”西班牙人的双腿勾住范佩西，配合着他的频率律动着，“嗯...Robin...”  
“Miki.....不许在22号前受伤。”说完，随着一声低吼，范佩西终于射在了阿尔特塔的后穴里。阿尔特塔也在一瞬间释放了出来，乳白色的液体沿着范佩西腹部好看的曲线不断流下。  
阿尔特塔在没有任何人碰他的阴茎的情况下射了，被范佩西操射了。想到这里，荷兰人刚得到的释放的阴茎又一次开始抬起了头。  
“Robin，你刚说什么？”  
范佩西微笑着抚过西班牙人额前的碎发，深情地在额头献上一吻。  
“我说，不要在22号前受伤，我想看到球场上的你，我想看到球场上站在我身旁的你。”他紧紧地抱住阿尔特塔，“该死的，我想念那样的你。所以，不管怎么样，别受伤好么，答应我。”  
“Robin，你真是越来越幼稚了。”

曼联也好，阿森纳也好，你不再是从前的你，我也不再是从前的我，但哪怕沧海桑田，我也愿意陪伴，因为陪伴是最好的长情。


End file.
